1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless electrical power supplying techniques and more particularly, to a frequency modulation type wireless power supply and charger system, which comprises a power supply base unit connected to an external power source, and a wireless power supply and charge receiver unit adapted for receiving electrical power from said power supply base unit wirelessly for charging an external electronic device being connected thereto, wherein the detection and protection module of the wireless power supply and charge receiver unit detects the electrical power provided by the power supply base unit and sends a feedback signal to the power supply base unit for causing the power supply base unit to regulate its output power, thereby saving power consumption and minimizing the load.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the coming of digital era, many digitalized electronic products, such as digital camera, cellular telephone, music player (MP3) and etc., have been continuously developed and have appeared on the market. These modern digital electronic products commonly have light, thin, short and small characteristics. For high mobility, power supply is an important factor. A mobile digital electronic product generally uses a rechargeable battery to provide the necessary working voltage. When power low, the rechargeable battery can be recharged. For charging the rechargeable battery of a digital electronic product, a battery charger shall be used. However, it is not economic to purchase one respective battery charger when buying a new mobile electronic product. When many different battery chargers for different mobile electronic products are prepared, a big storage space is necessary for keeping these battery chargers in place. Further, it takes much time to find and pick up the correct battery charger from the storage group of battery chargers.
Further, when using a battery charger to charge the rechargeable battery of a mobile electronic product, it is necessary to connect the connection interface of the battery charger to an electric outlet and then insert the power output plug of the battery charger to the power jack of the mobile electronic product. After charging, the user needs to remove the battery charger from the mobile electronic product. When wishing to charge the rechargeable battery of a mobile electronic product, the user must carry the mobile electronic product to a place where there is an electric outlet. When one goes out to a place there is no any electric outlet available, the user will be unable to charge the rechargeable battery of his(her) mobile electronic product.
To eliminate the aforesaid problems, electromagnetic induction type power transmission products are developed. For the advantage of noncontact transmission of power supply, these electromagnetic induction type power transmission products bring convenience to people. However, these conventional electromagnetic induction type power transmission products still have drawbacks as follows:
1. The power transmitting side of these conventional electromagnetic induction type power transmission products is formed of a coil and a resonant circuit and does not allow adjustment of the output power when electrically connected. When the power requirement of the electronic product at the receiving side is changed, the output power of the power transmitting side cannot be regulated to match the demand, causing power insufficiency or power waste.
2. The resonant capacitor and the receiving coil at the receiving side are connected in parallel. Thus, the resonant capacitor and the receiving coil keep consuming electrical power when receives no load, wasting the energy.
3. The coils are prepared from a single-core enameled wire. During high frequency application, the coils produce much heat, lowering the transmission efficiency and performance.
4. These conventional electromagnetic induction type power transmission products do not provide any safety circuit means at the receiving side, and the electronic device under charging may be damaged in case of a short circuit or overcurrent.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a noncontact power transmission measure that eliminates the aforesaid problems.